


Crying wolf

by Servena



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the second full moon since Tyler Lockwood became a werewolf...but now that he has lost Caroline Forbes as a friend, can he do it alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying wolf

He tugged at the chain as hard as he could to test the new bolt he had driven into the concrete floor. Would this one hold him or would he rip it out just like the other? He didn't know. There was no real way of testing it as he was much stronger as a wolf than he was as a human. What if the chains didn't hold him, what if he escaped the ruin? Last time, Caroline had kept the door shut, her vampire strength prevented the catastrophe. But there was no Caroline now and he was scared as hell.

For a moment he just leaned against the stone wall and took in deep breaths, but it didn't ease the shivering. “Calm down”, he told himself for the hundreth time today. It didn't help much, he could still feel his own rapid heartbeat in his chest.

He dug into his backpack and pulled out the bottle with the wolfsbane liquid. Just the sight of it made him feel sick. It tasted like acid and would burn all the way down his throat to his stomach. But it would lower his strength, so it was necessary. He had to take all precautions he could to make sure he would stay in this building tonight.

He put down the bottle on the floor. “Not yet”, he thought. “I still have time.” By the experience of last time, he still had about half an hour until the transformation would begin. He already shook by the thought of the pain he would be in. How could he bear that, every month for the rest of his life? He didn't know if he could do it. Not like this. Not alone.

But Caroline wasn't coming and she had all the reason not to. He'd betrayed her, distrusted her after everything she'd done for him. He sat down on the floor and leaned with his back against the wall. Suddenly, he felt alot like crying. He bit his teeth together to stop the tears from coming and leaned his head against his arms.

Something clacked, there were steps on the stairs outside. He immediately froze. Something rustled. Slowly he stood up. He tried to hear anything else, or see something, but there was only darkness. “Who's there?”, he called out.

He could make out her blond hair before he saw anything else. The heels of her shoes clacked on the stone floor. She stopped at the door. “It's me”, she said softly.

He could just stare at her.

“I thought...you could maybe need some company”, she said, her voice unusually small. She smiled, but it looked shaky, not like her usual confident self.

A wave of gratitude washed over him. “Caroline...” He moved towards her and she flinched, sending a jolt of guilt though him – what was she expecting? He stopped. “I'm really sorry. I was so confused, I didn't know what to do, I didn't want you to get hurt...”

He didn't even saw her move, but suddenly she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. “I know, it's okay...”, she said silently.

He buried his face against her shoulder. “I'm glad you're here.”

“Well, keeping werewolves company, what else am I there for?”, she said lightly, but her grip around him tightened.

He rested his forehead against her neck and tried to calm his breathing. “I'm scared”, he choked out.

“I know...” She whispered more soothing nonsense words to him as she kept stroking his back, “You'll be okay, Mason wrote the first transformation was the worst, it will get better, I'll be here the whole time”, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was here. He wasn't alone.

 


End file.
